Navidad
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Después de una partida de poker un tanto subidita de tono ambos se despierta sin recordar media noche por culpa del sake... ¿Pueden ocurrir milagros en Navidad?.


_**Continuacion de Muerdago y Noche buena, el esperado Navidad, Aya T.T siento no tener el Ita Sasu ;-; me han puesto exámenes seguidos y no he podido hacer el fics gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen T.T y yo no tengo como tú el pc por las noches y madrugadas que la que tiene que madrugar soy yo -.- Bueno aunque no te haya escrito el Ita Sasu te dedicó Navidad que ya que como te gusta mucho y así no te quedas sin regalo de mi parte (aunque no sea el Ita Sasu T.T me siento mal por no poder haberlo hecho en serio). Y para las demás que lean Sasu Naru espero que les guste, he tenido que meter a Sakura e Ino por pua necesidad que sino no lo hacía xD.**_

**__**

_**Navidad **_

_Era una hermosa mañana de navidad, había nevado durante toda la noche y las calles estaban blancas esperando que los niños se levantaran para disfrutar de sus regalos y también dela gran nevada. Las madres se pondrían a recoger el estropicio causado por la cena del día anterior y los padres se quedarían un poco más en la cama disfrutando de las vacaciones que duraban un poco más. En un edificio de apartamentos no era muy bienvenida la llegada del sol, los platos de ramen tirados por el suelo, algunas prendas de un rubio muy conocido junto a una baraja de cartas y unas botellas de sake completamente vacías. Rememorando la noche anterior había sido así, Sasuke y Naruto encuentro por la calle, discusión, besuqueo, amistad y luego llegar a la casa comer ramen empezar a jugar a las cartas dando un extraño cambio del juego al strepp poker y terminando por beberse las seis botellas de sake que Jiraiya se había dejado en el departamento de Naruto la última vez que estuvo. _

_Resumiendo, en estos momentos Naruto se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta, por no llamarlo de otra forma, en el sofá con solo unos boxer, mientras que el moreno parecía que había sido más listo que el rubio ya que tenía puesta su camiseta, aunque los pantalones no, mientras estaba perfectamente acurrucado en la cama tapado hasta las orejas, al final había jugado al piedra papel y tijeras a quien dormía en la cama, y había ganado él antes las quedas del Uzumaki que aunque estuviera algo borracho aún podía concordar unas cuantas frases seguidas antes de caerse rendido en el sofá. Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos maldiciendo a la ventana y al sol por pegar tan fuerte a plena mañana, osea, las once casi las doce del medio día, su cabeza retumbaba y le pitaban los oídos, y sentía un ardor en su garganta desconocido para el hasta ese mismo instante, aquí teníamos a el perfecto Uchiha pasando la primera resaca de su vida. _

_Parpadeó intentando alejarse del sol, su cabeza le dolía... ¿por qué diablos aceptó la invitación del rubio la noche anterior?.¿Para acabar muerto de un coma etílico o algo así?. Pudiera ser que estuviera un poco ido, pero aún su mente procesaba todo lo pasado antes de empezar a jugar a las dichosas cartas, a insistencia de Naruto, había salido de su casa en pantalones cortos, que por algún lugar de la casa tenían que estar, había llegado a Ichiraku y había discutido con Naruto sobre el muerdago y sus tradiciones, que por cierto esperaba no toparse debajo de nada parecido si estaba al lado de Ino o Sakura, por puro orgullo había acabado besando a Naruto y viceversa, en este momento se podía notar un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordarlo, habían comido ramen y hablado, poco por que claro, él era un Uchiha, sus palabras valían su peso en oro, habían empezado a jugar, Naruto se quejaba de no ganar nunca, cambiaron al Strepp poker, cosa a la que nunca en su vida había jugado y para acabar lo habían acompañado de sake, si estuviera más consciente recordaría que casi se vuelve a liar con Naruto antes de que este se durmiera, pero claro, esa es otra historia. _

_- Última vez que bebo sake – se reprochó a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba la cabeza entre sus manos._

_Se intentó levantar para poder despertar a Naruto, era navidad y bueno, seguramente Sakura iría a su casa a llevarle el regalo de navidad acompañado de Ino en su típica pelea particular sobre quien llegaba antes, si es que no había sido ya. Necesitaba llegar a su antes de que la pelirosa le encontrara sin pantalones en la casa de Naruto mientras este dormía casi desnudo en el sofá, sería un gran cotillón y una sentencia de muerte para el rubio, así que mejor despertarle antes de que las cosas se agravasen mucho... aunque teniendo en cuenta que este era el último lugar al que se le ocurriría buscar a Sakura tenían aún algo de tiempo._

_- Usuratonkachi... – habló lo más fuerte que pudo en ese momento, no quería tener dolor de cabeza – Naruto, despierta, casi es medio día... – zarandeándole haciendo que este solo se quejara, si es que con Naruto no se podía tener paciencia... le estaba obligando a gritar y no quería... – Naruto despierta ahora o vas a arrepentirte – esto pareció entrar en el subconsciente de el chico haciendo que frunciera el ceño. _

_- Sasuke teme... – musitó dándose la vuelva volviendo a dormirse haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera una venita en la frente._

_- ¡Uzumaki Naruto despierta inmediatamente! – se tapó fuertemente los oídos por el insistente pitido que tenía pero consiguió levantar de su letargo a Naruto._

_- ¿¡Que!?.¿¡Cuando!?.¿¡Donde!? - girando la cabeza - ¡Nos están atacando! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver el desorden en su casa sin darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno._

_- ¡No grites! – alzó la voz en el vano intento de atraer la atención del rubio, cosa que consiguió. _

_- ¿Sasuke? – cerró los ojos fuertemente notando también un dolor de cabeza creciente - ¿qué haces en mi casa así? – sin saber como actuar – mi cabeza... – sin tomar en cuenta su casi total desnudez. _

_- Creo que tú también tienes resaca de ayer... ¿no te acuerdas? – parpadeó confuso, habían bebido, pero no para que no se acordara de nada de nada de lo que pasó ayer. _

_- ¿Ayer?... Sí, te invité a mi casa por que te estabas congelando... creo... – intentando abrir los ojos – comimos ramen y jugamos a las cartas... a partir de ahí... ya es todo algo confuso... – mirando fijamente a Sasuke - ¿qué haces sin pantalones baka?. _

_- Esa misma pregunta podría hacerte yo pero de casi toda tu ropa – señalándole mientras desviaba la vista del lugar que señalaba. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – alzando una ceja mirándose el cuerpo, ahí no había nada distinto a lo de siempre... un momento... no es que no hubiera nada distinto... ¡es que no tenía ropa! - ¡Kya! – gritó mientras miraba alrededor donde se encontraban sus pantalones, camiseta, camisa y demás ropa menos los boxer. _

_- ¡Te he dicho que no grites! – tapándose de nuevo los oídos. _

_- ¿Qué intentabas hacerme Sasuke? – señalándose._

_- Calla y habla mas bajo, dios la última vez que tomo sake contigo... – buscando por el lugar sus pantalones – no sabemos beber. _

_- Normal que no sepamos, el sake que era de Ero sennin... creo que por aquí debe haber dejado algo para la resaca... nunca se veía mal después de emborracharse... – levantándose algo avergonzado buscando el lugar donde dejaba Jiraiya las cosas cuando se quedaba. _

_- Como si te hubiera dejado todo un suministro usuratonkachi... – encontrando sus pantalones aunque algo sonrojado también._

_- No tampoco es eso es que... – suspiró hondamente, no debería haber abierto el sake, a saber lo que le haría su maestro cuando volviera... – creo que deberías ducharte antes de irte, sería más saludable, apestamos a alcohol – señalándose no muy inteligentemente a sí mismo. _

_- Lo haría, pero es que tengo prisa en llegar a mi casa antes de que cierta persona arme un escándalo – poniéndose los pantalones dejando al rubio algo desconcertado. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso baka? – poniéndose una camiseta disimulando algo su vergüenza._

_- Sakura e Ino irán a mi casa lo más seguro para darme el regalo de navidad, pesadas... – negó con la cabeza – y si no me encuentran pueden liar una buena y prefiero ahorrarme problemas... – sacudiéndose la ropa para que no pareciera que había dormido con ella. _

_- Es cierto... hoy es navidad... – poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza bajando los ojos algo tristes pero con su típica sonrisa - ¡espero que te den buenos regalos teme! aunque no creo que sea nada dulce, como los odias – Sasuke alzó una ceja. _

_- Bueno... adiós, ya nos veremos más tarde – contestó acercándose a puerta sin darse cuenta que dejaba al Uzumaki algo triste._

_Naruto se volteó levemente dejando su sonrisa para pasar a una triste mueca, él nunca tendría un regalo de Sakura o de Ino, el Uchiha tenía mucha suerte de ser tan famoso... si Iruka estuviera seguramente le invitaría a ramen si Ichiraku abriera... pero era imposible. Una pequeña luz se encendió y salió corriendo para un cuarto contiguo a su habitación donde había tres pequeños paquetes, uno para Sakura en el que había un pequeño pero bonito imperdible con forma de flor de la misma planta que su nombre, uno para Kakashi, el libro nuevo de Jiraiya el cual se lo había dado tras un mes de petición y otro que estaba envuelto de una tela de color azul oscuro en el que se podía observar algo oculto, ese era el regalo para Sasuke, que él no recibiera nada no significaba que no le diera algo a aquellos que apreciaba. _

_- Baka – se dijo a sí mismo – ahora tendrás que buscarle para dárselo – golpeándose la cabeza. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke llego a su casa en quince minutos, necesitaba ducharse rápidamente antes de que Sakura e Ino llegasen a su casa. Buscó por los cajones de su habitación un pantalón decente, ultima vez que utilizaba pantalón corto en invierno y una camiseta negra y tiró las que llevaba puestas a la cesta de la ropa sucia, que por cierto debería lavar dentro de poco, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y se metió dentro hasta l nariz, tenía las piernas heladas culpa de aquella prenda, iba a atormentarle toda la vida no utilizar pantalones largos en invierno, acababa de crearse un mini trauma. Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza e intentar recordar lo que pasó ayer después de que Naruto se quitara la camisa... solo podía recordar tener a rubio agarrado por las muñecas mirándole con una sonrisa extraña susurrando su nombre antes de dormirse... al recordarlo se sonrojó._

_- ¿Qué se le estaría pasaría por la cabeza a ese dobe? – murmuró para si mismo._

_Se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se tocó suavemente los labios ¿por qué narices había besado a Naruto?. Bueno estaba el reto sobre besarle, el muerdago también había influido... pero también algo más que no lograba saber que era... recordó la infantil sonrisa del chico cuando le besó suavemente haciendo que se sonrojara aún más ¿¡por que tenía que pensar en ese usuratonkachi!?. Además era solo un beso, no el fin del mundo, si le hubiera gustado ya sería otra cosa pero... espera... ¿¡le había gustado!?. Respiró agitadamente, necesitaba pensar y el agua caliente no es que estuviera aclarándole mucho las ideas, sino más bien se las estaba estropeando más de lo debido, cogió una toalla que tenía a mano y salió de la ducha, lo que estaba pensando estaba mal, muy mal. _

_- Estar tanto tiempo con Naruto te empieza a estropear el cerebro – sí debía ser eso, estar con el rubio y beber sake no eran buena combinación, lo tendría presente para un futuro próximo._

_Se colocó la camisa negra y los pantalones mientras se secaba el pelo rápidamente con la toalla, tenía un presentimiento muy raro y se hizo más presente cuando escuchó dos gritos en su puerta los cuales reconoció inmediatamente. Ino y Sakura se habían puesto a discutir en la entrada por ver quien entraba primero para darle su regalo a Sasuke. _

_- Yo le voy a entregar mi regalo primero a Sasuke-kun, frentuda - dijo Ino._

_- Más quisieras cerdita – cargando con una pequeña bolsa de cosas devolviéndole la mirada hasta que apareció Sasuke por la puerta - ¡Sasuke-kun! – saludó Sakura mientras este se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí? – preguntó con su típico sonido de voz no consiguiendo que Sakura quitase su sonrisa de felicidad._

_- Hemos venido a traerte tus regalos de navidad – enseñándole una pequeña bolsa – aunque Ino solo ha venido a traerte regalos a ti, ya que ha ido a ver a Chouji y Shikamaru antes – mirándola de lado._

_- Yo por lo menos he ido a ver a alguien más aparte de a Sasuke-kun frentuda – esto pareció ofenderla. _

_- ¡En la bolsa no es que solo tenga el regalo de Sasuke-kun! – exclamó indignada – también tengo el de Naruto y el de Kakashi sensei, aunque al sensei no he sabido muy bien que comprarle... – poniéndose la mano debajo del mentón. _

_- ¿Le has comprado un regalo a Naruto? – eso sorprendió al moreno haciendo que ella asintiera._

_- Sí, como sé que le gusta mucho la comida le he comprado alguno dulces a falta de plagiarle la idea a Ino de comprarle un vale gratis de come todo lo que puedas como ha hecho con Chouji – la rubia se sonrojó. _

_- ¡Pero se ha alegrado de ello, eso es lo que importa! – frunciendo el ceño. _

_- Casi te come a ti cerdita... – sonrió levemente – toma Sasuke-kun – entregándole un pequeño paquete donde se encontraba un pequeño frasco – es una colonia, la verdad es que a ti tampoco sabía que regalarte – bajando la cabeza algo abochornada. _

_- ¡Me has copiado la idea frentuda! – sacando un tarro de distinto color pero indudablemente era otro bote de colonia. _

_- ¡Yo se lo he dado antes así que la copiona eres tú cerda! – Sasuke aunque no lo demostraba estaba algo incomodo por la situación de tanta amistad junta que tenía ganas de vomitar, eso más por la resaca que aún no pasaba. _

_- Bueno... gracias por los regalos... supongo – intentando forzar una sonrisa sin conseguirlo pero haciendo que ambas de sonrojaran._

_- ¡No es nada Sasuke-kun! – con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que Sasuke no sabía por que pero eso no le daba buena espina, para nada – Oe... esto... ¿tienes un regalo para mi... digo nosotras? – le hizo rectificar ante la mirada de Ino. _

_Esto hizo que Sasuke se quedara en blanco, muy bien era un frío, estricto y por no decirlo de otras formas, era poco sociable... pero sabía que tenía que ser amable, esas dos se habían... bueno se habían acordado de él en navidad, tenía que ser 'buen chico' y darles algo de valor para ellas... la pena fue que algo de valor para ellas era algo que el aborrecería el resto de su vida. Muy lentamente se puso en medio de Sakura e Ino y le dio un suave beso a ambas en la mejilla consiguiendo que se sonrojara y que intentara recordar donde había guardado el bicarbonato, se dio media vuelta mientras ambas chicas estaban rojas como un tomate. _

_- Feliz navidad – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al interior de su casa dejando a las chicas con una sonrisa de en sueño en sus rostros. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto se encontraba ordenando algo su habitación después de la ducha que se había pegado intentando quitarse los efectos del alcohol de encima, dios bendiga al Kyuubi que sino la resaca hubiera sido peor, pero le oía rugir desde el interior... ahora a lo mejor Gamabunta le dejaba montar en la cabeza con buena intención y todo, le podía invitar a sake, sin que nadie le viera claro, pero podía hacerlo. Los bols de ramen habían desparecido, la ropa estaba en el armario, desordenada pero estaba en el armario, las cartas encima de la mesa y los accesorios como botellitas de sake y copitas guardados a cal y canto hasta la próxima ocasión. Suspiró hondamente, ahora tenía que buscar a Sakura para darle su regalo, luego a Kakashi y como último a Sasuke... escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y maldijo ¿quién diablos sería?. Saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una gran sonrisa de la pelirosa que le hizo asustarse._

_- ¡Feliz Navidad Naruto! – dijo con alegría muy poco propia de ella y menos hacia él que le hizo dar temerosamente un paso hacia atrás. _

_- Eh... feliz navidad... esto... – con un tic en el ojo - ¿por qué... estas... tan... – no tenía que decir rara sino quería que le partiera la cara, así que tragó en seco y buscó un sinónimo – feliz, Sakura-chan? – la sonrisa aumentó, si es que podía. _

_- ¡Hoy es un gran día!. ¡Ha nevado, los pájaros cantan, ha salido el sol, es navidad! – estirando los brazos - ¡Y Sasuke-kun me ha dado el mejor regalo de navidad que me pudiese dar! – el tic en el ojo de Naruto aumentó ¿qué diablos le habría dado ese baka a Sakura-chan para tenerla tan feliz?. _

_- ¿Ah si?. Etto... me alegro por ti, Sakura-chan – llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza - ¿qué te ha regalado? – la curiosidad mató al zorro..._

_- Oh... eso es se-cre-to – moviendo el dedo en señal de negación – bueno, he venido a traerte tu regalo de navidad – enseñándole unas cuantas cajas de dulces de chocolate y otras chucherías haciendo que el rubio abriera mucho los ojos y mirara a la chica, se había acordado de traerle algo – sé que no es mucho, pero el detalle es lo que cuenta – tosiendo levemente haciendo que Naruto se le echara a los brazos apretujándola muy fuerte. _

_- ¡Muchísimas gracias Sakura-chan!.¡Creí que no me comprarías nada esta navidad! – la chica no pudo más que sorprenderse y dejar abrazar por el rubio unos segundos antes de que este se separara saliera corriendo hacia el interior de la casa para volver con algo entre las manos. _

_- ¿Qué es eso? – curiosa de saber que era lo que le iba a regalar._

_- Es un imperdible de sakura – sonrió mientras se lo colocaba en la ropa – lo vi en una tienda y como me recordó a ti lo compré, te queda muy bien – acentuando sus gestos zorrunos. _

_- Oh... Naruto... muchas gracias – mirándose el pequeño obsequio – bueno... le tengo que ir a llevar el último regalo al sensei, va a ser difícil encontrarle – haciendo una mueca._

_- ¡Oh si lo encuentras dale esto también! – saliendo corriendo dentro de la habitación y trayéndole un librito pequeñito – nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, regalo mío y de Ero sennin, me costó mucho que me la diese. Se lo daría yo, pero creo que tardaré más que tú en encontrarle, conociéndome... – sonriendo débilmente. _

_- Vaya... seguro que esto le gusta al sensei, yo no le sabía que comprar la verdad... – cogiendo la novela y mentiendola en la bolsa – nos vemos Naruto, espero que también tengas regalo para Sasuke-kun – saliendo corriendo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. _

_- Sí... un regalo para ese baka... – sonrió irónicamente cerrando la puerta de su casa – lo más difícil de escoger para alguien que no le gusta nada – miró su reloj, era la hora de almorzar... bueno podía retrasar la entrega de ese regalo unas pocas horas, total Sasuke no se iba a perder._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, llevaba pantalones largos, camiseta de manga larga y su bufanda, esta vez el frío no le pillaría como ayer, casi eran las siete de la tarde y había empezado a anochecer y en todo el maldito día no se había encontrado con Naruto, cosa rara de por sí, por que con Sakura, con Ino, con Kakashi y por así decirlo, con todo el mundo que había salido a la calle se había encontrado, y lo más extraño es que el rubio no estaba en casa, Ichiraku estaba cerrado y no sabía otros lugares que frecuentaba. Suspiró, se estaba haciendo de noche y bueno... aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba preocupado por el rubio, a Sakura le había dado regalo y a Kakashi, ya que al encontrarse con el maestro se lo dijo, él era el único que no había recibido uno suyo del grupo aunque... él tampoco tenía nada para él la verdad._

_- Donde se había metido ese usuratonkachi... – se dijo a sí mismo._

_Miró al cielo, casi estaba oscuro y había vuelto a empezar a nevar, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y si quería cobijarse tendría que entrar en una tienda... prefería resfriarse antes, era demasiado orgulloso. A su derecha se encontraba la academia... ¿estaría Naruto ahí?. Dio unos cuantos pasos más para ir a la entrada pero sabía que el chico no estaba allí, claro, no podía estar allí por que el muy idiota estaba sentado en el columpio que había debajo del árbol que se encontraba enfrente de la academia, casi se golpea en la cabeza ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido ese lugar?. Sabía que, bueno no sabía, pero sí que había visto a Naruto muchas veces en ese lugar cuando Ichiraku estaba cerrado, pero no era plan de estar ahí con frío sentado con un pequeño paquete en el regazo, hizo una mueca ¿es que este baka no veía que era de noche o es que se había quedado ciego?. Lo mejor sería preguntar, pero quedaría demasiado obvio, disimular sería más... correcto._

_- Sasuke... – murmuró el chico aún sin darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba cerca de él, pero que fue interpretado como si supiera que estaba cerca de él._

_- ¿Sí Naruto? – algo frustrado de que lo hubiera descubierto pero pareció sobresaltar al muchacho que casi se cae del columpio._

_- ¿¡Sasuke!?.¿Qué haces aquí? – parpadeando._

_- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti dobe, pero eres quien me ha llamado, por eso me he acercado – como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_- Ah sí... te he llamado, cierto – captando algunas palabras sueltas – yo es que he venido para estar aquí un rato, Hokage-jiji hizo este columpio para mí, me gusta pasar un poco de este día en ese lugar – empezando a balancearse._

_- ¿Un rato son cuatro horas usuratonkachi? – alzando una ceja al mas puro estilo Uchiha._

_- ¿Me estabas buscando Sasuke? – algo sorprendido._

_- No te hagas ilusiones, solo me pareció raro no verte revolotear por el pueblo como siempre – ocultando que en realidad sí le estaba buscando._

_- Ya me esperaba algo así – suspiró y cogió el paquete para pasárselo – toma antes de que me arrepiente, tu regalo – algo sonrojado._

_- Así que al final si me has comprado algo para navidad, vaya Naruto, de ti era del último que me lo esperaba – mientras lo desenvolvía._

_- No te creas, solo lo he hecho por que sino Sakura-chan me mataba – girando su vista mirando levemente a Sasuke – como tú no eres una persona que le gusten demasiadas cosas decidí comprar algo... práctico, pero como tampoco sé que tienes en tu lujosa casa pensé que era lo que alguien como yo podía darte – levantándose del columpio._

_- Así que por eso has decidido regalarme... – quitó el ultimo trozo de papel del regalo haciendo que alzara una ceja extrañado - ¿un marco? – confundido._

_- ¡No es solo un marco! - cerrando los puños acercándose mientras cogía el regalo – Tiene una foto ¿ves?. Sabía que tú tenías la foto del equipo como todos, pero esta imagen no la tenías por que principalmente creo que la quemaste – mirándole enfadado – es la que nos hicimos los dos ¿ves?. Le hice una réplica para que ninguno de los dos se le olvidara, pero claro, si quieres quémala, yo ya he cumplido – dejándole el marco en las manos dándose la vuelta._

_- ¡Oe dobe!. No te enfades, no me estoy quejando solo que es algo... – no sabía encontrar la palabra – extraño.– sí, justamente esa era la palabra que buscaba - Esto es más un regalo de chica creo yo – eso hizo que Naruto se diera la vuelta ofendido._

_- Vale sino la quieres, dámela – estirando la mano – le encontraré otro uso, así que no me eches los fallos en cara y dámela._

_- No estoy diciendo que no la quiera, solo que no me parece algo que tu hayas pensado – sonriendo con ironía._

_- ¡Por lo menos yo pienso en regalarte algo baka! – dándose la vuelta – Se acabó me voy a casa, que te jodan – andando rápidamente._

_- ¡Eh usuratonkachi! – siguiéndole - ¡no huyas cobarde! – le gritó haciendo que se parase y se girase muy lentamente._

_- Mira Sasuke, me parece muy bonito que seas el señor don perfecto nunca le regalaría nada a Naruto aunque me fuera la vida en ello, sin embargo sí le has regalado algo a Sakura-chan que se ha puesto muy contenta no tengo idea del por que, y de mí te olvidas muy bien, muy bonito, si no fuera por que la navidad me importa una mierda estaría seriamente ofendido – con los brazos cruzado con un tic en el ojo._

_- ¿Quién te dice que le he regalado algo a Sakura? – Naruto en ese momento puso una cara de 'tú eres tonto o te lo haces' - ¿te lo ha dicho? – esta vez el rubio la puso por 'es obvio ¿no?. Te lo estoy echando en cara'._

_- No, me lo dijo un pajarito ¿pero sabes?. Mejor olvídalo – demasiado tarde por que Sasuke se había acercado con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Quieres el mismo regalo que le hice a Sakura? – con una peligrosamente suave._

_- Pues mira, si eso me hiciera la mitad de feliz que a ella te lo agradecería – girando la cabeza para no tener que encarar la mirada de Sasuke._

_- De acuerdo – con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a Naruto haciendo que al rubio se le erizara al notar la respiración de Sasuke cerca de su mejilla._

_- ¡Se puede saber que...! – error había girado la cabeza en el momento menos idóneo ya que tenía los labios de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de los suyos y le pareció rememorar lo del día anterior haciéndole sonrojar de tal recuerdo pero no sabiendo por que el otro se había acercado a tanta distancia._

_Sasuke no podía desviar el beso hacia la mejilla como había planeado desde un primer momento ahora que el rubio se había movido solo había un lugar hacia donde ir, y no se iba a echar a atrás. Tal y como hizo ayer posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del rubio, que por algún motivo le supieron a agridulce, odiaba el dulce, pero en estos momentos se estaba deleitando con ese sabor. Naruto aún mantenía los ojos abiertos observando sorprendido como había acabado por pedirle un regalo de navidad a Sasuke... cerró también los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para no mantener esa postura tan incómoda, si le iba a besar que lo hiciera bien, que bueno, aunque no fuera un experto podía saber en que postura se estaba más cómodo._

_El moreno apoyó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico no dejando caer el marco que aún se mantenía entre sus manos, el otro le pasó también los brazos por la espalda intentando no perder el equilibrio. Se separó suavemente con su media sonrisa viendo el sonrojo de Naruto y su mirada desconcertada al verle antes de volver a besarle esta vez explorando suavemente su boca, nevaba, era de noche, se suponía que debía hacer frío, pero eso era lo que ellos no notaban por la proximidad a la que estaban, el Uzumaki parecía divertido por la acción de Sasuke, esto era la guerra y no pensaba perder, aunque una duda le asaltó súbitamente haciendo que abriera los ojos y se separara con lentitud de los labios del moreno que parecía apunto de hacer un mohín. _

_- ¿Este ha sido también el regalo para Sakura-chan? – al oír eso Sasuke casi suelta una carcajada. _

_- Se suponía que iba darte un beso en la mejilla, pero alguien se ha movido – girando la cabeza. _

_- ¿Entonces mi regalo es un privilegio? – alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa - ¿podré presumir de recibir un mejor regalo tuyo que el de Sakura-chan? – estrechó a Sasuke. _

_- Según si te ha gustado o sin embargo te ha desagradado... para mí que la primera opción – Naruto le miró. _

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me ha desagradado baka? – era demasiado obvio. _

_- Por que te dejas demasiado... – el otro se sonrojó - ¿te ha gustado tu regalo? – El Uzumaki se quedó meditando. _

_- Creo que se podría mejorar... no es que sea un experto pero...– como si estuviera divagando consiguiendo lo que quería, incitar al Uchiha. _

_- ¿Eso es un reto usuratonkachi? – acercándose un poco más a él. _

_- Uhm... creo que esta vez sí puedes tomártelo como uno – sonriendo pícaramente consiguiendo que el otro también lo hiciera._

_- Te vas a enterar – intentando besarle de nuevo pero siendo parado por un dedo del rubio que no sabía cuando le había quitado el brazo de la espalda. _

_- Solo una cosa antes – Sasuke bufó frustrado._

_- ¿Qué? – ya sin el dedo del rubio, pero notando una suavidad familiar la cual se pasó casi enseguida, que hizo que por segunda vez le paralizara el suave y pequeño beso del rubio. _

_- Feliz Navidad Sasuke – con una hermosa sonrisa consiguiendo sacar al Uchiha un sonrojo infantil haciendo que girara la vista que sin apartar la extraña sonrisa que cursaba sus labios._

_- Feliz Navidad, dobe – lo que trajo consigo una risa pícara y un cambio de papeles, todo eso solo podía suceder en navidad._

**_End_**

**_Bueno muchas gracias para aquellas que se hayan molestado en leerlo, tengo planeado continuacion hasta año nuevo a ver si me pongo a escribirlo -.- y en serio lo siento Aya cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a hacerlo T.T. Dejad review para saber que os ha parecido, un fics con review es un fics feliz xD._**


End file.
